Hey Fred have a minute?
by SpilledMarmalade
Summary: George has a secret to spill... Fred has a minute to listen. Fred and George friendship... slight Fremione. {Possibility of a continuation if reviews are nice :) and I get inspiration}
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Fred, have a minute?"

Fred looked up from his spot of the ground to see his twin brother hesitantly looking down at him. "What's up, Georgie?" He replied immediately, wondering what on earth could have caused his brother to look so frightened and quiet.

George had no clue where to start… he had so much to say. He always told his twin everything and then some. Well, everything except one giant, important, life changing thing that he had kept from everyone. And everyone included Fred. He had no clue where to start, that was the issue. George had definitely tried before, but always changed his mind at the last second, turning the conversation into one about puking pastilles or some other product. But this time he was going to say it. Brushing away the blue prints for the new expansion on the joke shop, he looked directly at Fred. With his heart a mile a minute he started talking.

"So it all started back in third year when we were working on new quidditch strategies with Oliver and Katie. Oliver had this new broom… wow it was a nice broom. It was the second newest Nimbus model, 1999, not 2000 like Harry's though. We were all flying and admiring his broom work, because wow that broom was great, when suddenly you fell off. Remember that?" George was talking so quickly that Fred barely had a second to register that he had been asked a question.

"Slow down mate, I understand you but dang. You're talking faster than Snape runs away from shampoo… and women from him." Laughing at his brother's joke, George calmed himself down and started talking again, at a normal pace this time.

"Anyway, I was at where you fell off your broom, right?" George saw Fred nod and continued again. "Well, Oliver flew over to you with the most speed I had ever seen, faster than how I was talking, and picked you up. He sprinted to the hospital wing and put you on a bed. You might not remember this because you were unconscious, but it happened and I was terrified. It was only third year. We were thirteen, except I was thirteen for two minutes longer than you if I may add. I honestly thought you were going to die. Obviously you didn't, because we're sitting here now, eighteen, out of school, and planning to expand WWW. Well, I was watching how carefully Oliver was with you when I realized… I realized… oh gosh I shouldn't have started because I can't finish. Forget I ever said anything. Should we add a bedroom in the back of the main room or no? Wait… there's already a flat up top, never mind. What about a fountain? I bet Ginny would love that…"

George was playing it cool, pretending he had never said anything, but Fred was on the edge of his seat… er, floor. So many thoughts were running through his head. _Am I not actually his brother? Does George want to be a healer and not a joke shop owner? I've always been the most invested in the pranks and the store… did he want to close the store or leave? Oh no, he is finishing what he was saying if I have to jinx him and force him to drink veritaserum._

"Whoa whoa whoa, Gred! If you don't want to work in the shop anymore that's fine. You can be a healer, I'm okay with that, but you can't just say a whole big spiel about some random thing from third year to say you want to be a healer and then not say it!"

"Wait yoU THINK I WANT TO BE A HEALER? EW EW EW EW EW. SO MANY RULES, SO MANY LIMITATIONS. ME? HOLD A RESPECTED POSITION IN THE WIZARDING WORLD? And I call you my other half…" George yelled, half in shock and half in the fact that Fred hadn't understood what he was going to say.

"I thought that was what you meant! It's not my fault you never said anything of worth!" Shaking his head at his brother's stupid idea of telling people something, Fred waited for his brother to explain what he meant.

"Fine I'll tell you!" George finally gave up after five minutes of his brother acting like a crazy therapist. "What I was going to say is… I'm gay." Finishing off with a whisper, George turned towards the younger twin. George didn't know what he was expecting Fred to say, but he definitely didn't expect him to burst out laughing hysterically on the floor.

"Frederick Weasley! Why are you laughing? This is serious! This has been my best kept secret since _third year!"_ George was, in one word, hurt. He hadn't thought his brother would think of this as a joke or something to laugh at.

"Well duh you're gay! Don't get your knickers in a knot, I was only laughing because I can't believe you thought I didn't know! It's so obvious, but that whole part about Oliver… what was that abo – oh." Fred immediately shut up when he realized why it was so important. A faint blush was crawling up his brother's neck up to his ears, and Fred was positive he looked the same. "Please tell me you never shagged Oliver. A crush I can deal with, but if you tell me you shagged him I will most likely die."

Shaking his head as Fred pretended to die, he replied, "no, not Oliver, Seamus maybe… but not Oliver." Fred's eyes widened to the size of cherries as he pictured his brother shagging Seamus Finnigan. "I'm kidding! Maybe. But how is it obvious?"

"Oh god… you and Seamus… ew. Ugh just give me a moment. I'm picking me shagging Seamus in a broom closet because of you oh gosh. Merlin's beard that's disgusting, like sure, he's apparently attractive according to Ginny… and now you I guess… but ugh no. Anyway, I'm your twin brother, you prat, I notice you. I've noticed, and so has Ginny. It's not like you try to hide it when you stare at Longbottom's arse, how you stare at Draco Malfoy the same way half the girls in the school do, sure, not as long or as pathetically, but you still do mate, or when you "accidentally" bump into Harry when we're changing after practice. But man, I never would've thought of Oliver. Damn, is that why he would call you after some practices and you would return some thirty minutes later?" Noticing the blush that was prominent on his brother's face, Fred quickly added, "You know what? I actually don't want to know."

"It couldn't be that obvious… and Neville has a nice ass. I bet it's not as obvious as you checking out Hermione every waking second of the day." George looked at his twin's shocked expression with a smirk.

"Oh that is _too_ far, brother dear!" Fred said while jumping up to tackle his brother, hitting him with a pillow and falling on top of him. After a few minutes they both sat up, laughing.

What they didn't know, though, is that the same bushy haired girl they had mentioned was standing outside the door, blushing profusely. Who knocked on the door and walked in.

"Hey Fred, have a minute?"


	2. Chapter 2

~ so this is my continuation of a thingy I wrote entirely because I got the sweetest comment from a guest and it was so cute so yay! this is slightly worse than hey fred, but whatever. Love you ~

"Ye-yeah… um… definitely." Fred stuttered, obviously embarrassed. _Oh god, how long has she been out there? What if she heard about George… or what he said about her…?_ Mentally kicking himself and his brother for not putting a silence charm up, he walked over to the doorway where Hermione was standing.

Fred leaned against the doorway, trying to act nonchalant. "What could you possibly want, darling," he drawled pathetically, "I mean you already know everythi-" Fred started violently coughing at that moment, breaking his extreme failure of acting cool, into a state if stupid, superior to anything else. "Um sorry, tickle… yeah… a tickle."

"I'd like to talk to you… _alone_." Hermione's voice was almost as demanding as Molly's when she wants someone to set the table. Scared for his life, Fred took a look back into the room. His eyes fell on his twin, about to explode with held in laughter.

"Go ahead, Mione. You're far more important than me." George winked at Fred and layed down in his bed, looking over the blueprints of WWW again. Hermione grabbed Fred's arm and pulled him into the hallway, shutting the door, closing George in his room.

"I want to talk to you about something, Fred. See, I could ask you with George, but he looked a bit… shaken when I walked in." Hermione noticed a small amount of fear in Fred's eyes when she mentioned George. "It um… might come with a shock; it's kind of out of nowhere." Fred looked at her with a mix of confusion and dread on his face.

"Okay… go on." Fred said, putting an emphasis on the kay part of the word. Fred was extremely nervous for what Hermione was about to say. _She could have heard their entire conversation, she could tell him she's going to run away with Percy and marry him Cambodia._ _Oh my god what if she wants me to be their priest. What if she loves George and can't because she heard he's gay. What if she's lesbian and wants to marry Ginny and wants to know how to get Ginny away from Harry. Oh god oh she likes someone else I'll die beca-_

"I want to work in your shop."

 _HOLY SHIT WHAT._ Fred looked directly at Hermione with utter shock in his eyes. "Yo-you what?" Fred asked stupidly. This definitely had come as a shock. Hermione had always been the one who had taken their prototypes and she had scolded them constantly. _Well, that actually made her more attractive…_

"I want to work in the shop. After all, it's a rich man's world." Looking at Fred's confused face, she quickly added, "Abba lyrics… um never mind. Anyway, you guys are really smart and obviously successful, so I want in. I can help you figure out what to use for your ingredients. I'm good at that. Please? And we can hang out more that way. I like you guys."

"Oh my god that would be awesome, Mione. Wow yeah. I mean um… yah, that would be cool… yeah."

"Really?! Oh my gosh, Fred, thank you so much! I love you so much!" Hermione threw her arms around Fred's neck, pulling into him into a huge hug. "When can I start? You're obviously going to have to ask George, because in retrospect I should have asked you both, but as I said before, he wasn't looking up for communication. Fred, are you alright?" Hermione had looked over to see Fred wringing his hands.

"Hermione… um, when you came to talk to us, you were outside the door… how long had you been there?" Hermione saw how serious Fred looked, a slight break in his voice, and fear in his eyes.

"Um… a few minutes…" Hermione winced when Fred's face fell. "Fuck, Fred it's alright, it's no big deal, and it's nothing. It's not life changing or anything."

"Are you kidding me, Hermione? Of course it's important! You fucking know George is gay! That's something he didn't even tell me! I honestly don't think I can work with you if you think that this is 'no big deal.'"

"What the hell are you talking about Fred? I was talking about how George said you low-key check me out! Oh my god, George is gay? Is that why he looked so shaken up? Oh god… Fred."

"Oh shit… fuck I shouldn't have said anything. George is gonna kill me." Fred turned away from Hermione, blushing the famous Weasley blush. "Well yeah, all of the above is true. George is gay, I'm an asshole, and I find you attractive." _God I'm horrible. I'm a horrible brother, a worse twin, and a terrible human. Hermione's going to think I'm a creep and isn't going to want to work with us anymore._

"Fred… you're fine. I do wish George would have told me the part about him being gay, but you are not an asshole at all. You're a lovely guy, and brother." Hermione looked up at Fred, who looked extremely embarrassed. Taking a deep breath, Hermione continued. "Fred, if you were wondering about whether or not I find you attractive, "Hermione leaned up and kissed Fred on the cheek," the answer is yeah, definitely."


End file.
